Siempre detraz de ti
by Lobita Cupiido
Summary: "Esta bien Caroline?" Me pregunto susurrando,asentí con la cabeza."Claro Elena! Ya sabes que aquí estoy cuando tu no puedas"Dije tratando de sonar convincente,siempre estaba después de ella Y tal vez siempre seria así.Caroline Forbes One-Shot.


**Summary:**** "****Esta bien Caroline?" Me pregunto susurrando, asentí con la cabeza. "Claro Elena! Ya sabes que aquí estoy cuando tu no puedas" Dije tratando de sonar convincente, siempre estaba después de ella Y tal vez siempre seria así. Caroline Forbes One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoría, son creación de Lisa Jane Smith solamente la historia es de mi creación y autoría de nadie mas ¬¬' **

**N/A:**** Veamos, este One-Shot esta inspirado en la serie de TV, BORREN de su mente los capítulos de la segunda temporada (aunque sea muy difícil por que están hermosamente bellos*-*) En fin….que lo disfruten!  
**

**.Siempre detraz de ti Elena.**

.

_"__Ser segundo lugar no esta mal, el problema es ¿Cuánto tiempo te estarás allí?"_

Me mire en el espejo como por enésima vez en los pasados 5 minutos, quería verme mas perfecta de lo normal, hoy tenia un buen presentimiento, sentía que era un día especial algo que me cambiara posiblemente la vida. Con una sonrisa en el rostro acomode el flequillo de mi rubio cabello detrás de mi oreja, volviendo a rectificar que todo estaba en orden: Mis pestañas remarcadas con un negro brilloso asiéndolas ver mas espesas y largas de lo que eran, mis labios pintados de un rosa pálido totalmente natural, mi blusa morada que hacia juego con mis jeans desgastados y mis valerinas del mismo color, como el toque final una bufanda violeta enredada atreves de mi cuello. Perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Baje las escaleras con pequeños saltitos, una vez llegue al último peldaño di la vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina, de la mesa tome una manzana roja, un rojo carmín que la hacia ver muy apetitosa, le di un mordisco disfrutando de su sabor, era raro, la cascara sabia un tanto amarga casi hostigosa, pero cuando disfrutabas de su centro jugoso y dulce se te olvidaba el primer sabor. Gire sobre mis talones y vi la nota de todos los días pegada en el refrigerador "Hay leche dentro, desayuna antes de irte, Te quiero mucho –Mama" con fastidio la arranque de un jalón, la arrugue con mi mano y la lance al bote de basura, nada dañaría mi día, ni siquiera el echo de que mi madre como siempre, se había ido a la comisaria.

Llegue a la escuela con el tiempo suficiente, enseguida mire las señales que Bonnie me hacia con las manos, como todos los días antes de entrar nos juntábamos todos, bueno todos los amigos. Con una sonrisa impregnada en la cara llegue hasta ellos, la primera en lanzarse en un efusivo abrazo fue Bonnie, después de regresárselo me dedique a saludar a Matt, quien era el único aparte de Bonnie que estaba allí, supuse que era muy temprano aun. Le di un cálido beso lleno de felicidad en los labios, muy corto a mi parecer pero Bonnie también estaba allí y no la quería incomodar.

-¿Y tu? ¿Por que tan sonriente? – Dijo Matt quien se dirigía a mí.

-Bueno no lo se con exactitud, aun no pasa nada interesante pero se que así va a hacer, lo presiento – Conteste encogiendo los hombros, de una manera despreocupada.

-No se por que razón eso me da un poco de miedo – Escuche a Bonnie decir con ese tonito de preocupación, enseguida la risa escandalosa de Matt ensordeció mis oídos.

-No seas mala Bonn! – Le di un suave empujón juguetón por el hombro – Yo se que va a hacer algo fenomenal.

-Como digas mi amor – Volvió a hablar Matt, al que alcance a ver girando los ojos.

-Mira yo solo digo que…

-Hola chicos – Me vi interrumpida por una voz que conocía muy bien, bueno que todos aquí conocíamos muy bien, toda la atención que estaba antes en mi se desvaneció para ir directo hacia Elena, quien estaba en compañía de Stefan "¡Wow que sorpresa!" repuse en mis adentros. Después de que todos los saludáramos, volvimos a hablar, solo que la diferencia todas las preguntas que hacían iban dirigidas a Elena. Por mi suerte la campana de inicio de clases retumbo en todos los lugares alrededor de la escuela, nos despedimos para cada quien ir a sus clases correspondientes, por suerte a mi me tocaba junto a Elena en Química.

En cuanto entramos al salón nos fuimos directo a nuestros lugares, lo cuales estaban juntos por obviedad. Algunos amigos se acercaron a platicar con nosotras, pero cuando llego el maestro todos desaparecieron para no ganarse un reprendimiento de su parte.

-Bien chicos, la semana pasada hicimos unas votaciones para ver quien seria el o la encargada de guiar el trabajo de este semestre ¿Recuerdan? – Después de dejar una pausa para que todos lo recordaran continuo hablando – Bueno ya tengo los resultados.

Sonreí una vez mas en lo que llevaba de la mañana, estaba confiada de que yo llevaría la carga del trabajo, quería e iba confiar en ello por que HOY era mi día y lo tenía que ganar.

-La encargada será….Elena Gilbert, en caso de que ella falte por alguna circunstancia se encargara Caroline Forbes.

Apreté los labios en una fina línea, mis facciones se endurecieron y formaron una mueca, aunque esa reacción solo fue durante un segundo, me recompuse y gire la cabeza para mirar a "Elenita" quien me miraba sonriendo, le regrese la sonrisa algo forzada.

-Esta bien Caroline? – Me pregunto susurrando algo preocupada, solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Claro Elena! Ya sabes que aquí estoy cuando tu no puedas – Dije tratando de sonar convincente, siempre estaba después de ella…siempre, y tal vez siempre seria así.

"Si claro, mi día ¿En que diablos estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió eso? En tonterías supongo" Me decía a mi misma mientras salía del aula de Trigonometría para dirigirme al patio delantero, ya habían pasado dos clases desde Química y aun no podía sacar el asunto de mi cabeza, sentía una frustración combinada con enojo de primer grado, pero aun así enojo. Suspire en cuanto el viento fresco soplo en mi cara ¿Tan rápido había llegado al patio? ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuanto camine!

-¡Ay! – Me escuche gritar algo exaltada, en mi camino se interpuso un pecho ancho y fuerte, enfundado de negro, parecía que había llegado por arte de magia. Una melodiosa carcajada irónica se abrió paso en mis sentidos, esa voz que me atormentaba aun en mis mas oscuras pesadillas, esa voz que a pesar de todo lo malo dentro de el, me parecía terriblemente irresistible.

-Hola Rubia – Le escuche decir, alce la vista lo suficiente como para ver su rostro, una mandíbula bien marcada, una nariz cincelada y esos ojos tan negros, tanto como su cabello, desgraciadamente parecía haber sido esculpido detalladamente por un ángel.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, Damon? – Pregunte con algo de rudeza.

-Había junta de padres, he venido por Stefan – Dijo dándome una de esa sonrisas retorcidamente divertidas.

-Humm ¿Y te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿O necesitas otra cosa? – Dije tratando de acortar la platica lo mas posible, era obvio, después de lo que paso con el lo quería ver lo menos posible, convivir con el lo menos posible.

-Hey! Baja las armas rubia, vengo en son de paz – Lo mire alzar ambas manos en una señal de rendición, aun tenia esa expresión de burla en sus ojos, parecía que esa expresión siempre estaba allí.

-Solo venia a saludar – Lo mire enarcando una ceja, no me había creído ni la mitad de lo que dijo.

-Bueno Hola! Listo ya te…..- En un parpadeo de ojos el ya no estaba enfrente de mi, algo aturdida me di la vuelta para ver si estaba por allí, lo vi abriéndose paso fácilmente entre los estudiantes hasta llegar al que supongo su motivo de estar aquí. Una chica de cabello negro como la noche que cubre a Mystic Falls, Elena.

Suspire mientras me daba de nuevo la vuelta para seguir caminando, no lo podía entender o no lo quería entender, Elena siempre ha tenido todo, Popular, querida, un novio envidiable y por si fuera poco, su amor de discutía entre el Hermano mayor y el menor de los Salvatore muy clásico de un libro de drama de los viejos tiempos ¿no?

Seguí caminando casi con desgano en mis piernas, sentí como unas fuertes manos me jalaban hacia el otro extremo de una manera muy posesiva pero a la vez muy cariñosa, no puse resistencia alguna, no necesitaba de nada para saber que era Matt…mi Matt.

Sus labios presionaron con suavidad los míos, lo que le dieron total acceso dentro de mi boca, deje que nuestras lenguas danzaran un baile hinoptizante. Segundos después nos separamos para tomar al aire que a nuestros pulmones les faltaba ahora mismo.

-Me alegra verte – Me miraba con una sonrisa que logro derretirme el corazón, por un momento quise contarle lo que había ocurrido esta mañana, todo, como me sentía la envidia que le tenia a Elena por todo lo que ella obtenía….pero entonces recordé que el una vez estuvo enamorado de ella, alguna vez el fue de ella.

En un rápido movimiento gire la cabeza para encontrarme la imagen de Elena tomada de la mano de Stefan, caminando hacia el auto del ultimo, quien también le abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente, cuando ella estaba apunto de subirse dirigió su mirada a mi, me sonrió con amor y a esa distancia pude mirar la ternura reflejada en sus ojos, esa es la expresión que da una buena amiga. Entonces sentí como un gran peso de enzima saliera de mi, lo que me dejo regresarle la sonrisa con el mismo afán que ella me dio a mi.

-¿Estas bien princesa? – Lo escuche preguntarme mientras yo miraba como el auto de Stefan salía del estacionamiento escolar con Elena dentro de el, si tal vez no fuéramos esas amigas como hermanas, tal vez discutíamos por muchas cosas sin importancia, tal vez pensáramos totalmente diferente, pero sin lugar a dudas eras muy buenas amigas, que siempre al final del día estaríamos la una para la otra sin importar que pasara en el transcurso del día, por que ese era el trabajo de una buena amiga, estar detrás de la otra para apoyarla y darle fuerzas.

-Perfectamente amor – Le respondí volteando a verlo por fin, volví a juntar nuestros labios en un beso delicado, algo me decía que la clase de Química ya no será tan mala…

**N/A:**** Aplausos? Jitomatazos? Que me dan?  
Bueno este One-Shot surgió de mi nuevo enamoramiento con Caroline Forbes, como ya dije esta inspirado en la Serie de TV, me trauma muy gravemente con ella y bueno, en los días que me cortaron mi Internet no tenia nada mejor que hacer y salió esto Jajá. Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado dejen Reviews! Me encanta saber lo que opinan*-* en fin los/las adoro!**

**ATT:**** Casiplatonico^^**


End file.
